


Yes, Chef！好的，主厨！

by lovesince1944



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef John, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, dessert chef Arthur, 厨师AU, 瑟约
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: *厨师AU，全美顶尖精致甜品师亚瑟X只管饱型摆盘灾难厨师约翰。*问就是最近我在狂看做饭真人秀。*文中所有做菜的内容都来自于真人秀厨艺大师和狗蛋拉姆齐的节目。
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler & John Marston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. 慢烤五花肉

\--

任何第一眼看见约翰马斯顿的人都不会相信他是一个餐馆的主厨，套着一件洗得发白的衬衣和崩了线的牛仔裤，头发像个嬉皮士一样留到肩膀的长度，脸上还有三道张牙舞爪的疤痕——比起厨师，更多人觉得他更像个牛仔。这大概也是为什么比彻之愿坐落在犯罪之都芝加哥犄角旮旯的社区里却没怎么经历抢劫或者暴力事件的原因，约翰收拾醉鬼的时候往往只需要一两个面无表情的瞪视，亮出那三道明晃晃的刻骨疤痕，就足够大部分混球滚出餐馆惹事，但如果瞪视行不通，约翰则会直接动手，哦，相信我，芝加哥这处小小社区自从见证一次约翰拿着双管猎枪顶在一个满身纹身的黑社会身上让他滚出去之后，比彻之愿就不知不觉成为了大部分居民心中最安全的餐馆。

当然，也是最受欢迎的。

约翰讨厌周一，所有人都讨厌周一，这也是为什么每个周一餐馆都会比平时更加忙碌的原因，因为所有人都会在让人生厌的日子里寻找美食的慰藉。莎迪，他的帮厨兼服务生比他更讨厌周一，介于这个餐馆可以没有约翰却不能没有莎迪，所以每个周一上午她都不会来上班。

人手短缺让约翰发出一声叹息，双手却麻利把冻柜中他前一晚解冻完成的大块猪肚取出来放在案板上，这是他每一周都会做的一道固定菜肴，慢烤五花肉，名字并不花哨优雅，但便于制作，并且并不需要多少工序和原料。他把整块猪肚的肚皮向上，磨刀后顺着皮面斜着一刀刀划出痕迹，又调转方向同原来的刀痕交叉划出十字，这样在放入烤箱后就能使得肚皮更容易出油爆开，同时更加便于入味。然后取出盐罐，抓着满手盐崩开猪肉上的切口用力把所有盐揉进肉里去，这一点需要些力气，既要保证猪肉不被撕裂，又要保证盐的味道均匀混在肉里，随着揉的动作同时小幅度敲打猪肉使之更加松软，因为他的这块肉太大，并且不是当天购买的新鲜猪肉，而是在冻柜呆了一晚的产物，等到一整块巨大的猪肚肉变成松软的粉红肉块，而盐的痕迹也消失不见的时候，约翰就拿出专为整块猪肚肉准备的巨大烤盘把整块肉放进去，切好茴香和月桂叶一起全部塞进烤盘，不需要什么精湛刀工，他也没有，切碎就行。然后加热，按住猪肚的外表皮把香料的味道混进肉里。照理来说他需要往里塞更多的大料，最好能让香料的味道压住猪油的肥腻，但当他打开冰箱研究的时候才发现上面贴着的一张纸条：没有豆蔻了，周一上班的时候给你带来——莎迪。

所以这意味着豆蔻籽没法用，于是他翻箱倒柜半天找到不知道多久没用过的一罐八角，社区附近一位中国老太太的赠礼，然后撒了五分之一进烤盘，约翰皱着眉纠结了一下修改食谱可能造成的后果，三秒后耸耸肩决定他不在意。等到外表皮皮开始微微出油的时候再把猪肉翻面，裂开的皮面已经显示出漂亮的油渍和深褐色，往烤盘中倒入便宜的葡萄酒，酒液和滚烫烤盘接触的一瞬间一股酒香和茴香一起顺着雾气冲进约翰鼻尖，他贪婪吸了一口，决定这样修改食谱并不是一个糟糕选择。

他接着把之前炖好备用的高汤倒入烤盘，刚刚淹没猪肚而不到猪皮，这样烤完后猪皮会又脆又酥，小心摇晃一下汤汁和葡萄酒的混合，保证汤料混合在了一起，然后塞进烤箱，一百八十度烤上三个小时，正好是中午客潮上菜的时候。

约翰忙活完一场，靠在墙上伸了个懒腰，墙上的时针指向九点，还来得及出去给自己找点早饭，顺便思考一下中午的配菜做些什么，虽然约翰是个厨师，但这并不意味着他能做出他自己喜欢的咖啡和面包，比起精致的早餐甜品，他更擅长为客户们准备装满整个盘子的大块猪肉羊排，这是食客们热爱他的原因，也是时不时会受到批评的原因——比彻之愿没有饭后甜点。

约翰搞不定那个，莎迪则是根本不喜欢弄得满手面粉，他们俩能轻轻松松刮干净十斤羊排，却打不好一碗面粉，天知道第一次约翰试着打奶油的时候因为用力过猛整个盘子都飞出去的场景有多么悲惨，据说厨房里剩下的所有食材在那天都悲惨地沾上了奶油的味道，约翰不得不临时把蘑菇杂烩变成一道奶油蘑菇汤。从此约翰再也不做任何甜品，非常感谢。

他穿上外套戴上围巾，把一半脸塞进莎迪去年送他的生日礼物里，芝加哥的十月已经开始转冷，他踩着满地稀疏黄叶走过两条街，一身冷气闯进常去的咖啡店里，店名叫叉角羚，店主是个年轻的金发姑娘，邦妮，这个时候正好是上班族们聚在一起等待早餐和咖啡的时候，收银台前排起的队伍几乎堵在门口，约翰默默翻了个白眼，等了大概十五分钟才轮到他点餐，邦妮在收银机前对他露出一个灿烂微笑：“是我最爱的厨师光临了！约翰，和平时一样吗？”

“没错，谢谢邦妮。”他对女孩回以一个微笑，找了个靠窗位置等着他的牛角面包和咖啡，桌子下层有店里订购的当期美国家庭[1]，约翰翻出最新一期看一眼，封面上一个金发男人的蓝色眼睛直直看向他，下面用白色裂开的字体张牙舞爪写着“辞职的全美第一甜品师”。他愣住了，那张熟悉又陌生的脸就这样猝不及防闯进他平静地忙乱周一，他几乎条件反射地把杂志扣了过去，那张漂亮的脸被压在桌上发出啪的一声脆响，约翰全身僵住，对面那个穿着针织衫的看起来像一位家庭主妇的女人了然地哼了一声：“现在的杂志啊。”

“什么？”

“我说，这些杂志。”那位主妇厌恶地摇了摇头，露出一副在约翰身上找到了共同点的姿态，“从前还都是正经的餐厅评选，菜色评论，现在呢，全是漂亮花瓶的八卦和脸，你知道这个甜品师的报道在这本杂志里占了多少期吗？整整三期！全都在讲他那点和上司撕破脸皮辞职的破事儿，我以前还看过他不少教程，他的杏仁饼干很受我家孩子欢迎，可没想到人都差不多一个样子，为了点钱权就能背叛自己的老东家……哎，你说他是为了什么？他可是现在米其林餐厅里谁都想要的甜品师，还犯得着和什么过不去呢，这个，额，这个亚瑟什么——”

“摩根。”约翰干巴巴替女士补充上这个人的姓，男人的名字在舌头上滚了一圈烫得他几乎要缩成一团，他尴尬地抠了一下倒扣过去的书皮，又缩回手塞进大衣口袋里。

女士却没有注意到他的模样，而是赞同点点头，又开始滔滔不绝补充起最近三期美国家庭的八卦，亚瑟摩根和自己的师父大闹一场离开干了十多年的餐厅，走之前还捅出了那家米其林餐厅干过的偷税漏税一大票脏事，现在没有一家餐厅还敢要他……约翰听得脑子发蒙，只捉到几个关键词，剩下的就是一片白茫茫的嗯嗯啊啊，一直等到他的咖啡和牛角面包上桌，服务生面带担忧地看着他，他却没等到咖啡凉下来就端着杯子往外走，邦妮不会生他的气，明天把杯子还给她就行，但他走得不知道东南西北人在何处，手里端着一杯印着咖啡店名字的马克杯捏着牛角面包，在街边像个十足的傻瓜，等他回过神人已经在比彻之愿不远处。

约翰眨眨眼，叹息一声，意识到刚才的自己像个发疯的神经病，他喝了冷掉的咖啡吃了面包，彻底失去品尝邦妮美味羊角面包的心情，芝加哥的十月冷风也让牛角面包失去了松软的口感，他揉了揉脸，亚瑟摩根的那双蓝眼睛像个青少年春梦追着他的脑子冲过来，抓着他让他根本没法集中注意力。无论曾经发生过什么，都和现在的他没有关系，无论现在的亚瑟发生了什么，也和他没有任何关系，他明白这一点，否则他也不会跑到这片社区开一家自己的餐馆，在这个犄角旮旯里创建起自己的一切。他用了很久才稳定住自己的生活，有了莎迪，有了稳定的客户，甚至还有会送他大料的中国老太太，过去的就已经过去了，而且那也不是什么大事。约翰拍拍额头，强迫自己打起精神，你还有一整个中午的顾客要喂饱。他干脆把注意力转移到做菜上，中午的配餐还没有确定，慢烤五花肉会很油腻，需要些干爽解口的蔬菜搭配，冰箱剩下的水果可以做成甜酱，剩下的西蓝花和芦笋炒成配菜，再搭配一道黑椒土豆泥，足够喂饱半条街的所有顾客，现在他只需要回到他完美温暖的小厨房，收拾好午饭等着莎迪来店里帮忙。约翰踩着又一地稀疏黄叶往店铺走，越来越近却发现门口站着个金发的影子。

“莎迪，你没带钥匙吗？”他喊了一声，带着点调笑的意味，但下一秒他脸上的笑容就彻底消失了，因为那个金发的影子转头却不是好友莎迪，而是不折不扣的亚瑟天杀的摩根。他穿着一件温暖的羊皮夹克，里面是一件纯蓝衬衫，衬得他一双眼睛几乎发紫，约翰愣在原地，举着钥匙的手不上不下悬在半空，像个偶遇明星的青春期上一样手足无措，亚瑟嘴里叼着一根烟，两根手指从一双看着估计比约翰全身还贵的手套里伸出来，取下香烟扔在脚下踩灭，他对着约翰眨了眨眼，脸上没有任何表情。

“你不该抽烟的，那玩意儿对你的味觉和嗅觉都不好。”约翰手一抖，钥匙滑了一点下去，操，为什么他的第一句话会是这个？抽烟？这和他有什么关系？

亚瑟空白的表情一瞬间转变成一个微笑，几乎让约翰膝盖发颤，“你来这里干什么，亚瑟？”约翰干巴巴地问，这是一个愚蠢的问题，这和你没有关系，该死，马斯顿，你为什么就不能直接开门当他不存在呢？

亚瑟对他挑起一边眉毛，他看上去更加光彩照人，他朝着约翰扬了一下另一只手里攥着的纸——约翰这时候才发现那是一张传单——“我来应聘。”

“应聘——什么？”

约翰觉得自己此刻像个傻瓜，因为他不知道亚瑟是不是又在像从前一样编出些莫名其妙的玩意儿哄得他信以为真，因为他真的不知道这应聘的传单到底是个什么东西。

“这上面写着：比彻之愿招收甜品师，薪资可谈，包三餐和优良工作环境，对甜品师要求仅限能做出牛奶布丁。有意者请联系莎迪阿德勒详谈。”亚瑟啪啪晃了晃传单，脸上满是理直气壮和无辜。

啊，该死，莎迪。

约翰这时候终于醒悟过来，莎迪自从上个圣诞节当着他的面许下今年店里找个甜品师之后她就一直在向他提起这个问题，上周她更是直接甩了一把不知道从哪儿弄来的传单在他脸上，“比彻之愿需要一个甜品师。”金发的帮厨信誓旦旦目光凶狠，“否则我们的顾客永远只有五十岁的中年男人和七十岁以上的老头老太太——年轻人都需要饭后甜点！”

约翰不记得自己当时如何回应的莎迪了，大概是混合着夸张手势的拒绝和莎迪不容拒绝的怒吼，他忙着找各式各样的借口，莎迪忙着步步紧逼就差把他塞进冰柜让他清醒清醒，最后两人各退一步，约翰发誓会开始寻找适合的甜品师，而莎迪保证那叠小广告不会出现在他眼前。

所以不出现在我眼前的意思就是你直接拿出去贴墙上了？

约翰尴尬地挠了挠脸，在心里诅咒了一千遍莎迪，然后叹息一声，走上前从亚瑟手里抽走那张小广告：“亚瑟，你是全美国最好的甜品师，”这句话有那么一点点他自己都没想到的酸味儿，“你不用到我这里来当甜品师。”

“但我现在被厨师界半开除了，你知道吧。”亚瑟却一脸无所谓地耸耸肩，“没有任何一家餐厅敢要我，所以我来找你，约翰。”

约翰露出一个糟糕的苦笑，今早美国家庭封面上那张光彩照人的亚瑟的脸和眼前这个怎么看都不像在说实话的人重合在一起，亚瑟不会就因为这件事来找他，除了他的小破餐馆整个美国还有几千几万家连美国家庭都没看过的小餐馆，而他们全都会双手双脚地伏地感恩这位技术超一流的甜品师加入他们。约翰又开始叹息，他今天叹息得太多了，这根本一点都不像他自己。可他一时间不知道该对亚瑟说些什么，他总不能说出“这里不欢迎你”这样的话，因为他内心有一个小小的十二岁约翰马斯顿在大声尖叫着，万一他说的是真的，万一他真的走投无路了呢？

他踌躇着不知道怎样开口的时候身后传来了脚步声，莎迪提着一大袋采买的菜品领着钥匙站在他身后。“约翰？”她疑惑地看着面前这两个面面相觑场面尴尬的男人，又去看约翰面前的男人，修剪得恰好的金发，一身昂贵而精致的穿着，看上去更适合在米其林三星的餐馆的后厨里辱骂新手，或者参加厨师真人秀的导师——等等。

莎迪一时没控制住喊出了声，“你是亚瑟摩根？那个被范德林餐厅扫地出门的家伙？”

TBC

[1]美国家庭：就一本家庭烹饪指南之类的书，我没看过具体内容也不是很清楚，就瞎掰了。


	2. 焦糖布丁

-

莎迪·阿德勒是这片街区有名的美人。皮肤粗粝但线条优美，一头亮眼金发衬着绿眼睛引人注目，只是和她美名相对的还有火爆的脾气，店里遇到勒索抢劫的时候约翰和她暴力赶人的机会一半一半。莎迪和约翰的相遇颇为俗套，当时她正被芝加哥的混混勒索，约翰想上去帮忙，却看见莎迪衣兜里掏出一支左轮顶住了小混混的腰，面目狰狞得像个恶鬼。

而小混混落荒而逃后莎迪无比淡然地收起了枪，只对一边愣愣的约翰说了句“干嘛，我有持枪证明”。

至于后来他为什么把莎迪邀请到自己落魄的店铺里为她端上一碗羊肉炖土豆，约翰自己也不清楚，莎迪穿得并不落魄，但吃起食物却狼吞虎咽仿佛三天没吃饭，约翰看得一愣一愣，莎迪吃完羊肉土豆，大手一挥问约翰店里缺不缺人，当时她的原话是：“你这地方真破，能赚什么钱。我来。”就强行入驻了比彻之愿。约翰没什么不乐意的，如莎迪所说他什么都没有，就算被她打劫也没什么油水可赚，后来事实证明这大概是约翰一生中最正确的决定之一，比彻之愿慢慢发展出名字有不少莎迪的功劳。这位帮厨打点店里事务水准一流，食材采买上菜点单从未出错，约翰常觉得就算是专业米其林星级店中的服务生也比不过莎迪。

而就是这样一位技巧娴熟，极具专业水准的帮厨其实私底下也会看看美国家庭的八卦，不仅纸质，她平时无聊时还会看看推特研究研究官方新闻，所以当那张被连着三期（其中一期还在封面上）报道的甜点师出现在她店门前，还在和自家店长气氛尴尬的时候，她自然而然地喊出了声。

“你是亚瑟摩根？那个被范德林餐厅扫地出门的家伙？”

-

约翰全身僵硬地站在了原地，似乎光喊出这个名字就让他坐立不安，而被指出赶出门的厨师反而大大方方点了点头。“是我，你一定是莎迪阿德勒小姐了。”还极其礼貌地对莎迪伸出了手。

但莎迪没接，她放下手里两大包食材抄着手问亚瑟：“你来这里做什么？吃饭？开店时间还没到，请您先回吧。”

“我是来应聘的，您的传单上说了招收甜品师，资历不限，仅要求可以做出牛奶布丁。”亚瑟全无热脸贴冷屁股的尴尬，他又晃了晃手里的传单，莎迪皱起眉，“那么你也应该提前联系我，而不是直接跑到我们店门口来骚扰主厨。”

“莎迪，别这样。亚瑟没有骚扰我。”反而是约翰开口替亚瑟说话，他挠了挠头，踌躇了一下，“不如——呃，不如你让他进店里去试试看？”

“我才不管这事儿，这是你的店，你才是店长。”莎迪没好气地丢下一句话就提着菜往后厨去，她敏锐感受到了约翰和亚瑟之间不正常的气氛。亚瑟？能让那个约翰马斯顿这么脸红尴尬的喊这么亲热，这人绝对有点什么来头。

果真她把买来的鱼塞进冻柜之后不到一分钟，闪闪发亮的亚瑟摩根就跟着怂兮兮的约翰马斯顿走进了他们狭窄逼曳的后厨，往常这里都是莎迪和约翰的地盘，两个成年男女挤在这里忙碌算是刚刚好，突然加入一个比约翰还健壮的亚瑟就显得进退不便，约翰索性往门口一站，也不进去了。

“你干嘛，这是你的店，你在门口想看什么？”莎迪觉得约翰这一刻显得无比没出息，没想到约翰只虚弱地挥了挥手，说：“你看着就好……反正我也不会做甜点。”

“我也不会做好吗？不然我找甜品师来做什么？”莎迪说得恨铁不成钢，而亚瑟却十分专业地开始研究后厨的工具，翻了几个柜子，摸出几个约翰自己都不知道买过的小杯，糖奶油牛奶鸡蛋一一滑过他手掌，羊皮手套扎进牛仔裤口袋，外套被他搭在旁边的柜台上，里头那件法兰绒的蓝色衬衣袖口卷到手臂，就连莎迪也必须承认此刻他像个站在真人秀舞台上闪闪发亮的名厨。

“虽然你们这儿比我想得还简陋，但是做焦糖布丁的材料够了。”

亚瑟说着就麻利地点锅熬糖，糖水比例一向是看各人口味的东西，喜甜的多放糖，他在达奇店里时还会往里面加些蜂蜜。现在他用了大概1:2的水和糖一起熬，不过十分钟糖浆就开始显露出浅淡的黄色。莎迪凑近了一点想去看，却被亚瑟制止，“等一下糖浆会起泡，小心烫到你。”

果然不过一分钟，浅色糖浆就开始沸腾，起泡的糖水四下溅开，亚瑟却躲也不躲，有糖水溅到他手臂上，他连手指间都没颤一下，莎迪却注意到门口的约翰咋了下舌头。亚瑟专注看着锅里糖浆变色，不过十秒就从浅黄变成了琥珀的颜色，在锅底回转得异常漂亮。这就是糖浆起锅的时机，他麻利关火趁热倒进一边洗净的小碗，指尖拖着碗底熟练转两圈，动作优雅仿若舞蹈，琥珀色糖浆就均匀铺平在了碗底。亚瑟把小锅放在一边，另开一锅加入奶油和牛奶，店里奶油很少，因为店里冰柜也不大，约翰一向是当天采买当天的食材，今天完全没有做任何用奶油的菜的准备。亚瑟也没说什么，煮开牛奶后又撒了极少量的盐，等到奶油牛奶混合在一起就开始用滤网细细筛过，然后打了三个鸡蛋和糖和奶油混合物搅拌在一起。一小锅米色液体混合物在透明碗底显出温润的光色，莎迪必须承认光是这半成品都让人食欲大振。亚瑟把混合物一一倒入铺过糖浆的碗里，盖上锡纸，正准备放进烤箱，却发现约翰出门前塞进烤箱里的五花肉，此时已经溢出丝丝缕缕的香气。

“你用了中国的大料吗？”亚瑟抽了抽鼻子，“很大胆的选择。”

“……不是大胆，是被迫。豆蔻没了。”约翰也不知道为什么自己要解释这个给亚瑟听，他指了指旁边那个兼具烤箱功能的小型微波炉——他和莎迪偶尔忙得死去活来给自己热咖啡专用的——让亚瑟使用，金发男人先嫌弃地看了一眼那个小微波炉，莎迪被那一眼看的火气直往外冒，他又在烤盘进烤箱之前往烤盘里倒水，直到差不多和碗边缘齐平，然后才把烤盘放进烤箱，两米不到的距离里亚瑟端着装满水和碗的烤盘走得稳稳当当，莎迪敢发誓烤盘里的水都没晃一下。他调好时间温度，直起身子颇具气势地用桌布擦了擦手，转身面对叉腰的莎迪和还在门口坚持不进来的约翰。

“好了，接下来只需要等上四十分钟就可以了。”

后厨里陷入一阵静默。

约翰觉得自己似乎应该说点什么，但是他只能做出用掌根压后颈的动作，因为位置原因，刚才十五分钟内亚瑟的一套行云流水动作他看得并不很仔细，倒是能闻到牛奶和糖浆的香味，浓稠如蜡的气味展现出亚瑟的技巧已经到达了怎样高超的地步，无愧于米其林三星店的甜品师。约翰自嘲般咧了咧嘴，求助般去看莎迪，女人对上他的视线，翻了一个夸张的白眼然后移开了目光。

“那么，亚瑟先生，趁这段时间由我来做一个小小的面试。”

莎迪双手抱胸，“我们都知道你是之前美国厨师业界的八卦主角，为什么你要来我们这个地方面试甜品师？”

“因为我和约翰算是旧识，我想找他或许会方便一点。”

“你这后门走得真坦荡。”莎迪瞪了一眼约翰，大概在责怪他为什么之前什么都不告诉她，“但是美国这么多招收甜品师的店，你根本没有走后门的必要。”

“我只是觉得麻烦，何况我喜欢和熟悉的人一起工作。”

约翰不自在地挪动了一下脚，他觉得这话实在有点讽刺，而莎迪同样对这番解释一点都不买账，她还想继续问些什么，却被亚瑟打断了话头：“阿德勒小姐。我想我们可以回到整个招聘的正规流程里来，我展示我的技巧，符合你们的要求，我的私人想法可不在需要探讨的条款中，或者说你们如果需要，可以去工商局对我进行背景普查，但我为什么来这里，这个问题非常主观，我不觉得我能说服你。”

他抬着下巴点了一下约翰，“况且老板才是下决定的那个。”

约翰又瑟缩了一下，恨不得自己不存在这里，但莎迪的眼神也甩了过来，他连忙把人扯到身边：“你觉得……”

“怎么，你不是才是‘下决定’的老板吗？”

“莎迪……”

约翰简直要下跪求这位突然阴阳怪气的姑奶奶了，莎迪扯回约翰捏着的手腕，对着约翰眨巴的狗狗眼最终还是没阴阳怪气太久，“你自己看着办，这事儿和我没关系，我觉得只有你自己才知道该做什么。”

约翰又眨巴着眼睛看回去，一下撞上那个撑在料理台上全身发光的金发亚瑟摩根，这人就算站在芝加哥旮旯里用塑料垫当桌布的餐厅后厨也像个刚从真人秀下场的三星厨师，虽然他确实是三星。

约翰心虚地移开眼，转而盯着那个正在加热的小微波炉，他有点不合时宜地想起他更年轻些的时候，大概年轻十二岁，他长身体的青春期在夜半把他从床铺上饿醒。他光着脚下床撒尿，跌跌撞撞摸进厨房翻冰箱，把一打小面包或者布丁塞进小烤箱里加热，然后把吃完的餐具丢进洗碗槽最底下毁尸灭迹。那时候空气里的就弥漫着这样的味道，浓如松脂的甜味，牛奶在空气里挥发混合了面粉的味道，他昏昏沉沉，头脑里闪着梦境和现实的混合体。

约翰在莎迪的注视下重重叹了口气，“我们店里的薪资也就是平均水准，和你平时的肯定比不上，但包吃包住，如果你需要的话……除了后厨作为甜品师，忙碌的时候前厅大概也需要你帮忙上菜点单，所以就是这样……我们留下你，摩根先生。”

-

三十五分钟后亚瑟从那个小微波炉里取出了两份做好的布丁，焦糖凝固得刚好，从被子里倒扣进盘子的时候还能浅浅流下液体坠上清亮的琥珀色，他把两份布丁端在了正开始准备午餐配餐的莎迪和约翰面前。

莎迪端着小盘看了看，脸上没什么表情，约翰却知道好友已经被这小小一盘布丁折服，莎迪一向是显山不露水的人，但两下挖掉布丁吃完的动作说明了一切，他又盯着自己那份，摇摇头推回给了亚瑟，“我要开始工作了，这时候不太想吃这个。”

亚瑟也只是耸了耸肩，“那么今天中午需要我上班吗？店里的材料不够，但现在去超市采购还能买到搞定一中午的食材，不过时间可能不足，要是做舒芙蕾或者多层蛋糕可能来不及。”

“不必做那么麻烦的，比彻之愿只是一家家庭餐厅。况且我也不知道顾客们对新甜品会怎么反应，还不如用布丁试试水。”

约翰正麻利片开一只整鸡，他去年和洗衣房的林太太学的技巧，那中国老妇当初嫌他的焖鸡全无滋味，最后直接冲进后厨二十秒内把他一只整鸡剁成了肌理分明的小块，看得约翰目瞪口呆，后来拿一个周的免费午餐做学费学会了这个。他本打算今天单用西蓝花和芦笋炒做配餐，但考虑到布丁味甜，五花肉味道又重，就加了些鸡丝吸收味道。莎迪则丢给亚瑟一条围裙，鲜艳的粉红色，上头还有一只可爱的卡通柴犬，“要买材料就去下面三个街区的Duffy’s，告诉基兰把账记在比彻之愿上，我们预算不多，看着点买，别买些我们吃不起的食材。”

亚瑟看了一眼手里的围裙，莎迪白了他一眼，“没有多的围裙了，爱穿不穿，买新的我们不报账。”

亚瑟摸着鼻子出了门，粉色的围裙捞在手上，感觉被莎迪嘲笑了一道。女帮厨告诉他的Duffy’s并不远，是个小型批发菜市场，地上聚集着从港口新进的活鱼鲜虾，甩着尾巴挣扎着溅得满地泥水，怪不得莎迪要他穿上围裙。

他找到了莎迪说的基兰，是个年轻又有点瑟缩的小子，说话声音不大，甚至肩膀缩着有点怯懦的模样，但手脚麻利，听到是亚瑟是比彻之愿来的时候瞪大了眼睛。

“他们居然招人啦？我还以为约翰要和莎迪两个人守着那店到黑手党把他们弄死或者市政府把地皮铲了为止呢。”

“那么夸张？”

“没有夸张，比彻之愿之前……怎么说呢，莎迪和约翰不太能接纳别人吧，虽然之前也有考虑过招人，但是后来都不了了之了，今早莎迪来采购的时候都还没说这事，居然几个小时之后就把你弄来了……嗯，亚——”

“亚瑟，亚瑟摩根。”

他清楚感受到说出自己名字之后基兰全身僵硬了几秒，年轻人瞪着他好几眼，又做贼心虚一样扭头看了看柜台后面摞着的一叠美国家庭，亚瑟叹了口气：“没错，那个是我，谢谢你的鸡蛋牛奶和奶油，以及麻烦再加一罐这个。”

他面无表情举起收银台附近包装好的糖渍核桃，基兰干巴巴地问：“买这个做什么？”

“约翰喜欢吃。”

年轻人又瞪大了眼睛，露出不可思议的眼神打量起亚瑟，不知道为什么那让亚瑟有点愉快，仿佛他轻而易举地揭示了别人所不知道的约翰的秘密，他有种领先的成就感。

他收拾完东西回到店里，时钟显示快要到十一点半，来得早些的客人已经坐在了店里靠窗或靠里的座位，透过大门的玻璃能看见莎迪已经耳朵上别着笔忙碌了起来，亚瑟包着纸包走进店里的时候毫不意外得到了一片沉默的注目礼，然后，他打开后厨的门后便听见了一瞬间炸开的询问声。

“莎迪！那是你们的新人？”

“哇哦，你们居然招新人啦？是准备扩店了吗，我早说这里太窄不适合你们，十五街怎么样？”

“或者把店里翻修一下也不错，能吸引些年轻人来吧。”

“我觉得他有点眼熟，莎迪，是不是在哪儿见过来着？”

“他是厨师还是侍者？看起来年纪有点大了，你们确定没问题吗？”

“老天，莎迪，如果我年轻二十岁，我会像爬树一样爬上他……”

莎迪艰难地保持着脸上礼貌的微笑：“他是我们新来的甜品师，约翰的熟人，叫做亚瑟，以后也会负责一部分点单的活儿，以及拜托阿什莉，请不要对我们店里的成员说出性骚扰的话。”

然后女帮厨转身黑着脸，气势汹汹走进后厨，把手里的记事板扔向了正在打蛋的亚瑟。

“你，滚出去接客！”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好喜欢莎迪和约翰的寡妇组合！！！！！（写他们的相声就好开心）


End file.
